Fuse
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: Is their bond strong enough to overcome this challenge? Or will they too, succumb to the power of the Black Wizard himself? Jerza request.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so my lovely guest who reviewed on _Angels and Demons_ , asking for a Jerza Unison Raid, I've begun it. However, I've turned it into a twoshot, possible threeshot, because this topic contained a lot of meat. I think you'll like it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is asking for a request. I really enjoy doing this for you guys. It's my thank you for everyone who follows me and my stories and continues to give support through kind words and helpful criticisms.**

 **Thank you all so much. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was safe to assume that the battle with Zeref wasn't going too well. At least, that's what ran through Jellal's exhausted mind as he surveyed the scene of battle. With a tired shout, he summoned meteor, shooting forward and barreling into a demon that was overwhelming Meredy.

Originally, he hadn't planned on joining the fight. He'd wanted to take Meredy somewhere safe, and then he'd join the rest of Crime Sorcière (the former Oracion Seis) to evacuate the townspeople of Magnolia from the battleground.

But then he heard what he never wanted to hear: Fairy Tail joined the fight. It sent out every able-bodied mage to the outskirts of the city, where Zeref and his demons were laying siege.

Among those mages was none other than Titania. Erza Scarlet would not be exempt from the final showdown.

That was what made the heavenly body mage's mind. He would not let her traipse into the face of danger without his protection. The battle would be arduous and deadly, and he wouldn't let her face it by herself. He'd protect her until his dying breath.

He, along with the rest of Crime Sorcière, who had utterly refused his orders to stay behind (what happened to him being the leader and making the rules?) and hide, had made their way through the destroyed countryside of Fiore, which was singed from the fires Zeref and his demons left in their wake to Magnolia. Why they were going there, Jellal hadn't a clue. But the idea that they were heading straight to the town of Erza's guild pulled at his heartstrings. If it weren't for the rest of his guild, he'd have used Meteor and raced to her side, consequences be damned.

So came Crime Sorcière, on the day of the third attack, to Magnolia. They had been met by Gray, who was bruised and battered, but still in good spirits, at a side gate. There, the ice mage smuggled them into the heart of the city, where the defenders has fallen back. The view of the city, mostly destroyed and burned, sent chills of fear racing through Jellal's heart. In the distance, he could still see the burning fires of the city walls and hear the roars of demons. It made him long to find Erza and make sure she was safe.

At the guild, he saw horrors most men would cringe from. Lucy Heartfilia, the girl whose magic was similar to Jellal's own, was laying on a cot, a frantic Natsu at her side. Her side was covered in white rags, drenched in her blood. Natsu too, hadn't survived the attack without a scratch. His shirt had been ripped off, exposing the ragged gashes lacing down his back. Towards the back, he saw covered lumps too still to be considered alive. The sight made him cringe.

Gray had taken Jellal to the back room while Meredy and the others stayed behind to help the wounded. In the back, Jellal was met with Master Makarov, who was swaddled in piles of bandages; Laxus, whose entire torso was bloody; and lastly, Erza Scarlet.

When he first saw her, Jellal wanted to turn around, rush back outside, find Zeref, and rip the bastard's black heart out of his chest and feed it to the pigs. For her shirt had been torn open to reveal a shoulder drenched in blood, bloody bandages on her stomach, and deep, angry claw marks marring her arms and legs. When she saw him, her face rose, revealing a gash on her cheek and blood dripping out of her mouth. Brown eyes full of fatigue and drained of hope widened at the sight of him, and her bruised lips formed his name.

He stepped into the room and stood close to her, reaching out with his hand to rest it on her shoulder, trying to convey every emotion running through his mind to her in that slight gesture of comfort. She smiled wearily at him, and did not speak. She stayed silent while Makarov wheezed through the day's attack. The story only made Jellal get angrier and angrier. At last, when Makarov asked if Jellal would offer his assistance, he had readily agreed.

So here he was.

With a nod of thanks, Meredy jumped back into the fray of writhing bodies, a small grin on her face as she joined forces with Juvia. The water mage looked exhausted, with blood sheeting out of a cut on her thigh, but it didn't stop the wry peal of laughter that came out of her heaving chest as she saw the familiar pink haired girl come to her aid.

Jellal twisted, his mind suddenly reeling as a burning hot claw pierced his shoulder. With with a hiss of pain, he jerked, turning and lashing out with his magic. With a golden pop, the demon who impaled him spattered into a pile of black goo.

Chest heaving, Jellal made his way to the center of town, using every spell he knew to dispel the hordes of demons that obstructed his path. Strategically, he figured that location would be the best vantage point to figure out which area area of the city's defenses seemed weakest.

He didn't think that he'd run into _him,_ of all people.

There was a blast of cold, and Jellal was knocked backwards as an eerie black magic washed over the area. Before him, cloaked in darkness, was a man who Jellal had been after his entire life.

Zeref.

But worse than just being alone with the Black Wizard himself, was being alone with Zeref while he held Titania in a chokehold.

Jellal scrambled to his feet, rushing forward, a shout of white hot rage boring it's way out of his chest. His sight narrowed down to just her: her kicking feet, hovering inches over the ground; her gasping face, her mouth opened as she tried to get air; and her vibrant hair, glowing in all of its radiance, bright and full of vitality next to the death and decay of the city.

Zeref's lips twitched in amusement as he held Titania by the throat. The sight of the black mage feeding off of her pain sent Jellal hurtling at the pair, crashing into them and pulling Erza out of the Black Wizard's grasp. Summoning meteor once more (the golden magic surrounding him flickered and wavered, a sign that mean his magic was waning. Never a good sign.) Jellal was determined to get her away from the danger. He was here to protect her, after all.

They landed, several feet away from the flailing Black Wizard. With a heaving gasp, Erza rested her head against Jellal's shoulder.

 _"Thank you,"_ came her whispered breath as she leaned heavily on him. Staring down at her, Jellal narrowed his eyes at the bandages on her body. They had been freshly applied before they rejoined the battle, but now they were stained red with her blood.

His eyes found their way to Zeref, who was now standing. The dark mage was snarling angrily, black waves of magic emanating off his body.

Jellal slowly got to his feet, supporting Erza. She leaned on him, panting slightly, and together, they faced down the dark mage.

 _"Can you fight?"_ Jellal breathed, not looking down at her. in his peripheral vision, he saw her determined shake of the head.

"I can," she declared. Raising a trembling hand, she summoned Benizakura, a wicked blade that gleamed in the firelight. Yet the summoning seemed to weaken her even further. Jellal decided that he needed to keep her out of this fight, as much as he could.

 _"Death to all,"_ came the melancholic voice of Zeref, drawing Jellal's attention to the more pressing matter at hand. The Black Wizard suddenly launched himself forward, forcing Jellal to make a split-second decision

"Keep out of this!" He shouted at Erza, then launched himself forward to meet the Black Wizard. Above him, the cawing of a raven sounded the death call of yet another life.

* * *

 **A/N: part two will be updated later on in the week (or so).**

 **hope you liked it!**

 **-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup, I knew this was going to happen. Originally a oneshot, turned twoshot, and now officially a threeshot. And yes, my readers, a threeshot it will stay. I refuse to make this any longer than three chapters.**

 **I'm grateful for all the wonderful reviews that these stories are receiving. All of your kind words have literally made my heart swell with happiness. Thank you so much! And also a big thank you to those who have favorited/followed the stories and/or me! Thank you!**

* * *

There was a plethora of words to describe Jellal Fernandes. However, the one that kept popping up in Erza's mind seemed to fit him most accurately in this specific situation: stubborn.

It happened so quickly. Her fight with Zeref wasn't exactly going well, but this was Titania. She wasn't about to give up. So even though his claw-like hand (enhanced with magic) was clenching her throat and making it terribly difficult to breathe, she wasn't about to die like he kept muttering under his breath.

And then, when the pressure on her neck was just about overwhelming, it was gone. She felt someone grab her and pull her to safety, away from Zeref's reaching hands. Her eyesight was blurry from her lack of air, but she was able to see the golden glow emanating from the user's magic. There was only one person with that kind of magic.

They landed in a heap, and she rested her head wearily on his shoulder, catching her breath. "Thank you," she mumbled, inhaling the familiar musk of Jellal as she leaned against him.

He watched her carefully as her wounds bled, before staring back at the man who nearly killed her. She winced as Zeref approached, dark waves of magic pouring off his skin.

Jellal got hastily to his feet, and Erza couldn't help but notice that, even with the wounds marring his skin and the blood staining his clothes, he was ruggedly beautiful and handsome. The fierce light of protective rage in his eyes warmed her heartstrings, and the way he placed his body in front of hers sent a surge of gratitude through her.

She pulled herself up, allowing Jellal to support her. Her legs shook from fatigue, but she would not give in to exhaustion. This was a fight she could not back down from.

"Can you fight?" she heard Jellal breathe, and she nodded.

"I can," she said, proud that her voice did not shake and reveal her torpor. Although her hands shook from her nearly exhausted magic reserves, she summoned the last of her strength and summoned Benizakura, a sword that never once failed her. It appeared to her now, wicked curved blade glinting in the red light of battle.

The summoning of her most powerful blade drained her, but she gritted her teeth and stood up straight. This battle may very well be her last, judging from her lack of magic, but she'd make sure it would be a battle that Zeref would never forget.

"Death to all," Zeref said, walking towards the two of them. Next to her, Jellal suddenly tensed, and she had a split second warning to steady herself before he took off, away from her side, with a "keep out of this!"

Stubborn.

The cawing of a raven echoed in the background as Erza watched with horrified eyes the fight between Jellal and Zeref.

How dare he take off? She knew that he wanted to protect her, but at the same time, she was not a damsel in distress that needed a knight in shining armor. She couldn't stand by while Jellal, who was already exhausted and severely wounded, fight this battle by himself.

But her legs...they just would not move. She felt herself collapse, Benizakura disappearing from her hand as her strength failed. Slumping to the ground, she wondered if this was to be her torture: watching her beloved fight to the death with the darkest mage in history.

Jellal cried out in pure agony when one of Zeref's clawed hands slashed down his chest, renting a large tear in his torso. The stellar mage collapsed in a pile of blood and ragged cloth. He landed not too far from her, a limp body a mere twenty feet away while the Black Wizard towered above.

"No!" Erza screamed, reaching out towards him. Tears pooled in her eyes and blinded her vision, but somehow she found the strength to throw herself on top of him, shielding him from Zeref.

She looked up, her eyes watering as she stared Death in the eyes. Around her, she could hear the dying screams of her companions as Zeref's demons devastated the city.

Is this the end? she wondered, her hands clenching on Jellal's blood soaked clothes. He was still underneath her, but she could feel his chest rise and fall, however slight it was. His heartbeat fluttered under her fingers, weakening with every beat.

"E-Erza," she heard him exhale, a whisper of a breath leaving his lips. "Get out of here."

"No," she whispered, as Zeref raised a bloody hand, black magic forming in his palm. "I'm not leaving you to die."

"Please," he whispered. A green eye opened, filled with love and anguish. "Don't sacrifice yourself for me."

But you would sacrifice yourself for me.

Suddenly, she is filled with a white hot rage. Anger towards herself, for being so weak. Time and time again, she is saved by the people she loves, yet she can't protect them. Natsu saved her during the Tower of Heaven incident, Wendy healing her when the Nirvana situation rose. Lisanna and Natsu saving her from Yakidoriga and the Minerva helping her to defeat Kyouka.

And now Jellal, risking his life so she could live. Well, she was done being protected and watching others sacrificing themselves for her sake.

She looked back up at the monster before her as the hand fell. Behind her, she heard Jellal heave a gasp, but she rose, requipping a shield and slamming it as hard as she could into Zeref's body. She felt the impact and silent whoosh as air left the dark mage's body.

He was flung several feet away, and Erza sagged, panting as she gasped for breath. Her body screaming, she turned back to Jellal as he pushed himself weakly to his elbows.

"I love you," she whispered.

His eyes softened. "I know," he breathed.

She reached out and took his hand. He gasped in pain, but hoisted himself up, blood dripping out of the wound that raced diagonally down his chest. He sagged against her weight his head resting heavily on her shoulder.

Zeref was already struggling up, a furious look on his face. As he stood, magic formed in his palms once more, and a seething glare was sent in their direction.

"I don't have much left," Erza whispered.

Jellal weakly nodded. "Neither do I."

So let's make this last one memorable.

It was a silent agreement between them, the look that flashed between their eyes. And as Zeref once more launched himself at them, they fused their magic together for one last stand against their nemesis.

* * *

 **A/N: Part three/epilogue will be updated sometime in the next week or so. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought.**

 **-Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AHHHHHHH it's finally done. Part three is finally complete! My dear guest who requested this, I'm so sorry for it being unfinished for so long, but I sincerely hope you do enjoy it! Thank you for requesting!**

 **A Jerza unison raid is possibly the most difficult topic to write. I don't really know how to describe it without giving away anything, so I'll just word it in the A/N at the end.**

* * *

Despite the obvious fact they were facing imminent death, Erza Scarlet was remarkably calm. She could see the end reflected in Zeref's dark eyes, but could not even summon the energy to panic. What she felt was peace.

With Jellal at her side, she could die happily, as long as she was able to defeat the mighty dark wizard and protect her nakama. It was a comforting feeling, knowing that she'd save her friends and stand side by side with the love of her life at the very end.

She gritted her teeth. Her magic power, although slight as it was, was flooding through her and Jellal's interlocked fingers. Her limbs trembled from exertion, as if she ran a marathon, but she narrowed her eyes and concentrated.

Zeref faced her, a glowing ball of dark energy pulsing between his hands. Erza had the feeling that if they were struck with that black magic, she and Jellal would be obliterated.

That meant only one thing: they'd only have to strike first.

Beside her, Jellal panted. His magic flickered weakly, but the hard determination in his green eyes fueled Erza's desire to protect the people she loved from this wretched black wizard.

She looked at him. He turned his head, his eyes shining with compassion. His fingers tightened around hers. "Erza," he whispered.

She nodded. "I know," she mouthed. No words could describe their feeling for each other. For the first time in forever, their hearts, thoughts, minds, and souls were in sync.

"Nakagami armor!" Erza suddenly screamed. Her body, although pushed to the limit, exploded in a golden light as the legendary armor revealed itself. Zeref was momentarily blinded by this wave of uncanny power, and he snarled with frustration as his precious moments to destroy the mages in front of him dwindled.

"Stunning," Jellal whispered as Erza strode forward, whipping her staff around skillfully, the blade glinting wickedly in the bloody light.

"Jellal, lend me your power," Erza whispered.

He nodded. Reaching his hands out he placed a palm on Erza's arm, channeling his remaining magic to her. She glowed golden, bending her knees and readying her sword, a menacing snarl forming deep in her body.

In front of them, Zeref let out a roar, releasing his magic straight towards them. The black mage shot forward, his dark eyes turning bloodshot as the blood lust formed.

"Now!" Erza screamed, and shot forward, her body suddenly flying forward, like Jellal's when he used meteor.

 _I will be the sword._

"You will go no further!" She screamed, slashing her staff towards the oncoming ball of dark energy and the black wizard himself. "Nakagami Star-"

But what was meant to be the most powerful spell her Nakagami Armor could release became something more. Instead of pulsing arc of magic, what erupted from her slash from her halberd was something else.

Time seemed to slow down, as a golden comet of pure energy appeared, racing towards the darkness. Appearing behind it was the Starlight attack that Erza had intended. It obliterated everything in its path; a monstrous example of the fused magic. Above them, the sky suddenly opened up as thousands of meteors rained down from the heavens.

And just when it started, time began to turn once more, and the sounds of large eruptions assailed Erza's ears. She watched, eyes wide open as the glowing comet smashed headway Into Zeref's ball of magic, obliteration the black sorcery. Around her, meteors crashed into the ground.

She felt Jellal's hand grasp hers, and she squeezed, and watched, as the comet brutally came into contact with Zeref. The black mage roared with agony as the Celestial object rent him into two. Black blood spurted from the grievous wound, and Erza knew it was over.

"We've done it," Jellal whispered. Around them, the meteor shower dissipated, turning into glowing sparks of energy. Like a snowfall, they fell silently, bathing the surrounding battlefield in a warm, golden light.

Erza turned, her armor melting off her body. She smiled wearily at Jellal, suddenly collapsing forward.

Strong arms caught her, gently supporting her until Jellal's legs gave out and they hit the ground with a thump, their bodies tangling.

"Jellal," Erza murmured, her eyes opening blearily. He was laying face up, chest rising and falling with shallow, staggered breaths. His heart was fluttering weakly under Erza's fingertips, and the pallid, sickly hue of his skin suddenly revealed to Erza how much magic he'd lost.

"Jellal," she murmured again, weakly rising to cup his face on her hands. "Stay with me Jellal!"

Green eyes opened weakly, the once clear depths now murky and unfocused. "Er...za," he breathed, barely able to say her name. "Thank...Mavis. You're al...right."

"Jellal," Erza sighed. "Please, stay with me. Hang in there."

A weak hand rose rose and clasped Erza's cheek. She leaned into his cold and clammy touch, relishing the feel of his skin on hers. "As long as you're... alright," he continued, struggling to focus on her face. "I wouldn't... be able to...bear it..."

"Jellal, _please_." The words were desperate, coming out of her mouth as she watched him struggle to stay awake. Tears were pouring from her eyes; she didn't even realize she was crying. Raising her head, and mustering the last remaining bit of strength she had, she screamed for help.

"NATSU!"

Her ragged cry echoed throughout the ruined city as she dropped her head onto Jellal's chest, her energy spent. Closing her eyes, she focused on Jellal's fluttering heartbeat.

 _Please. Let him live._

* * *

When she woke, the first thing she saw was pale sunshine coming in through the window next to her bed. She winced, feeling a throbbing pain pounding through her body and head.

"Hey," she heard a voice murmur, so achingly familiar. Memories rushed back to her, and with a yelp, she sat up, gritting her teeth as pain washed through her In sharp, incessant waves.

"Whoa there. Easy now," said the voice, and she turned her head to rest her eyes on Jellal, sitting next to her bedside, swathed in bandages.

But he was alive.

"We're back in Fairy Tail," Jellal continued, oblivious to Erza's shock. "Natsu found us. You've been out cold for the past few days. Zeref was..."

His words faded to backround noise. His story unfolded, but Erza just stared him, tears pooling in her eyes as he watched her carefully, reaching out a bandaged arm to make sure she was okay. After everything they'd been through, here he was, being protective of her. Again.

"Jellal!" She cried, throwing herself into his chest, being careful of their wounds. He grunted a little when she threw her arms around him, but smiled into her hair and wound his arms around her trembling body.

"Don't scare me like that again," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you."

His arms tightened. "I won't," he breathed. "Not after what happened. You'll never be without me again."

She shuffled in his chest, inhaling his smell. "Jellal," she murmured. "I'm so happy you're alive."

He chuckled, despite the uncomfortable pain he felt in his chest by doing so, since his wound had yet to recover. "Me too," he replied.

She raised her head. "I love you," she said firmly, cupping his cheek with one bandaged hand. "I love you so much. I'm so happy you're alive, and here with me."

He smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling with amusement. "Erza," he chided. "I'm supposed to say those words to you."

She shook her head. "Just kiss me, you fool."

And so he did.

* * *

 **A/N: so I had the hardest time coming up with the unison raid. There were headcanons about some abyss break and Erza's element sword kind of idea, but I didn't really know what abyss break was, so I trashed that idea.**

 **Thanks for reading. Tell me Whatcha think!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
